


Sweet Fangs

by Kouhii



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouhii/pseuds/Kouhii
Summary: After a Halloween party with all the Phantom Thieves, Akira and Yusuke decide to come back to the brunet's room to spend some time together, but a certain vampire was too impatient to wait for them to even reach the bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, but I ended up adding more and more details and it's now a fanfic so yeah, this is my nsfw participation for this Halloween.

**_It was all too much for him._ **

The way the shivers running across the body beneath his on the floor was followed by the sight of the painter curving his spine upwards beautifully with his front exposed by the open kimono was almost forbidden.

Akira pulled on one of the fake pointy ears on his boyfriend’s head with one hand as his fingers of his other hand were occupied running gently on the smooth skin of the soft warm back of the artist. He started to trace small circles on it, feeling the bony scapula and going slowly for the ribs on the side.

The tongue on his mouth tasted sweet from all the candy that his lover ate in the Halloween party with the other team members and when Akira finally separated his lips from the others he felt his heart pounding quickly. Those red lips were now dripping saliva from them and gray eyes stared intently at him, full blown by lust.

“ _Akira... You’re going too deep..._ ” The sweet voice of the painter was already hoarse from his endless moaning. Looking breathless and making Akira feel even more motivated.

“I thought you liked it?” Akira smirked, “After all, when I do this...” he rotated his hips slowly, making his member deeply reach inside his lover as Yusuke moaned loud in response, throwing his head back.

 _“Akira! Akira, please...!”_ Yusuke begged between his panting.

Stopping his movements, the brunet looked intently at his lover quivering body.  _“Did I hurt him?”_ was the first thing that crossed Akira’s mind. Whoever, Yusuke grabbed tightly on the black cape he was wearing, gripping on it like his life depended on it.

 _“T-Take your clothes off... I can’t see it properly when you’re wearing your costume,”_ the artist started to pull down the black trousers of his lover without hesitation. _“The place where we are connected...”_

A chill traveled along Akira’s body, thrilling him and making the last bit of his reason shatter. He couldn’t even remember when exactly he pulled out of his lover, practically wanting to rip off the vampire costume he was wearing, he just controlled himself to seduce the excited artist in front of him.

Yusuke shivered seeing the hungry black eyes as Akira undid the red lace of the tie that was attached on his costume slowly, showing his glistening sweaty neck. The new sight of the exposed body of his boyfriend made Yusuke’s legs close, suddenly feeling too self-conscious of the way Akira’s eyes seemed to devour him as they traveled even lower.

“Don’t even think of it.” Akira held open the thin legs of the painter, lifting one of them and letting it rest on one of his shoulders. He put his mouth to the smooth skin and showed the fake fangs he was using, making Yusuke gulp in response, _“I’m not done with you just yet”_ he purred slowly biting the inside of his lover’s thigh strongly enough to mark it and making the artist moan loud.

Akira put a hand on his own member and let his cock rest on the others entrance for a moment. Searching the gray eyes with passionate ones he locked his gaze with the artist beneath him before slowly entering him again. He let his eyes finally close and groaned from the pleasure in his groin as Yusuke moaned his name over and over again like a prayer.

Moving his hips one more time, Akira let one of his hands grab accidentally on the furred white tail long forgotten next to his boyfriend that was attached on his kimono belt before.

“You looked so cute dressed as a fox… Nn...” Akira groaned low when he felt the entrance of his lover tighten around his member for a moment, “It’s just too bad we had to take your tail off” he showed the tail in front of the painter on the floor.

“D-Do you-- Aah... really prefer me with my clothes on right now?” Yusuke breathed out, with his face half covered by one of his hands.

“Of course not,” Akira smiled to him, with one hand in Yusuke’s well traced hips he caressed his lover’s face with the other, letting his fingers run across the warm cheek with small stains of tears, “you’re much beautiful like this,  _a ‘truly masterpiece’_ like you would like to say. _”_

Those words were more than enough for Yusuke to grab on Akira’s shoulder and pull him over himself, embracing him with full force he let the others warmth fill up his thoughts as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of it, breathing low against Akira’s neck.

Feeling the way his boyfriend cling to him made Akira surprised and embarrassed for a moment, but he soon closed his own eyes and put both his hands on the painter’s back, raising him from the floor and enjoying how nice was the feeling of both their chests and hips touching. He started to move his hips slowly again, hearing the groans of his lover close to his ear he quickly increased his speed, feeling the nails on his back scratching on it. He stole Yusuke’s breath by kissing full mouthed his sweet lips, feeling his boyfriend’s tongue licking over his fake fangs.

“Nh...! Akira...” Yusuke took his mouth off his lover’s lips and panted calling for him. “There...”

Without waiting for anymore words to escape from the others lips, Akira leaned close to his boyfriend’s neck and bit on it a little stronger than when he did it on his thigh, humming against it when he felt a sting of pain run on his back. 

“There, please...” Yusuke begged between his moans. “I’m... Akira, I--”

 _“I know,”_ Akira breathed out in his boyfriend’s ear, letting Yusuke’s neck with a mark of a bite and a bit of saliva,  _“You’re sucking me in so nicely that I'm close too.”_

Akira’s movements became more erratic as his hips moved. He put a hand on Yusuke’s cock and bumped it while he entered deeply inside of him, riding his orgasm and feeling something hot splatter on his chest as both called for each other’s names.

It was mesmerizing how limp Yusuke felt after what was supposed to be a "quickly love making session" (as Akira liked to name it) after their Halloween party. He didn’t even know if he was able to stand anymore.

“Why did you... decide to do it... on the floor,” he managed to ask, still feeling breathless.

“...”

“Akira?” Yusuke tried to lift the brunet’s head that was resting on his chest.

“You looked cute with those ears... and the tail,” Akira gazed at him, pulling on the pair of ear on the others head with pink cheeks.

“I still have these on?” Yusuke felt the soft fur on his head and pulled them out of his head, “I thought you would knock them over and break them...” he sighed.

“Did you like them too?” Akira smiled, slowly pulling out of his lover and receiving a low groan from him, but soon leaning against him again to embrace his body.

“Yes… they look like real ears. See it here?” He pointed out to a rather furred part, “The material looks realistic. I think I'm going to paint it... as soon as I can stand on the stool.”

Akira smiled tiredly and slowly rose himself up from the floor before helping the painter, that tried to stand in trembling knees with some difficulty. He helped his boyfriend until he reached out for the bed; Akira made him sit there before pulling one of his thin hands, kissing the skilled fingers and its palm.

“I love you, _my lovely fox,_ _”_ Akira smirked as he gave another chaste kiss to his boyfriend's hand.

With a bit of surprise, Akira was received by a hand on his mouth and something was pulled from it.

“I love you too, but you forgot your fangs,” Yusuke looked at it for a moment and then put it on his own mouth, “How do I look, _my lovely vampire_?”

Akira looked stunned for a moment, but soon started to laugh as a confused Yusuke stared at him. 

“You look adorable,” he got close to the others lips, “if I remember it correctly you licked them when we kissed before right? Let me try that too.”

In the end maybe doing it again and properly on the bed this time would be a wise decision for both boys too in love with each other to even notice that their costumes was already too dirty to be used again in the next Halloween. 

 


End file.
